magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 65
Chapter 65 ------------------- ' ' Two Weeks later In springfield Herb, Larry and Comic book guy were laying bricks onto the town hall, it almost completely repaired after the destruction done before in the battle. Quimby waked out of the door smiling at the three men “Thanks guys again this is really good for us we need this” Quimby spoke. Batman followed him “Yeah it is a great day” Batman looked to the right to see a plague stuck in the ground outside of the town hall with all of the names of the people who died in the war written on it. “Sir, Tyreese still wanted to do that meeting he talked about, you now about the his friends” Batman spoke “I know you're going to reject him again for the fourth time but just go easy on him, poor fucker did have his arms eaten” Batman spoke “Yeah look Bruce, I know your friend, Hellboy is one of these slaves but at least he’s alive I pray my wife is still alive as well they still have her” Quimby explained “Yeah we should also get an update with Solid Snake, ever since he took over the Power Plant the town’s power has been as good as ever, now we are actually using radiation instead of people, he added some employees as well him, Krabs and Peach now he has Louie, Troy, Bob and even young Bart has started working for him. Fat Tony managed to set up his restaurant he just took over Luigi's old place but it works for him and his son is helping him, it’s going good for him. Skinner, Willie and Flanders have managed to get the schools up and running again but we are trying to get the kids to be involved with work, they can be very useful. Wiggum and Poirot have officially made Hitgirl, Eddie Mutz, Don and Rainer police officers, everyone is getting involved to try and build back this town we lost over 50 people due to Burn’s we lost good people and bad but we still lost a lot of people” Quimby spoke looking at the floor “And we have built it back Quimby anyway Sandor and Lara are bringing out the new scavengers they’ve been training” Batman said “Who’s that again” Quimby asked “Brandine, Akira, Francesca and Dolph I think” ' ' Elsewhere in the Fictional HQ master chief got out of the hospital bed he was sat in, Mother Nature stood by him “You're getting better Chief” She spoke to him as the man heaved himself out of the bed “I’m fine just tired is all” He lied walking out “Just saying but Death doesn’t want your here much longer, I mean you're going to have to leave soon” Mother Nature explained “He said that ain’t the beginning, he doesn’t want us to be sent to our deaths does he, those Gods are still out there “ Master Chief pointed out “Santa has been watching them closely they are miles away with Homer and John Steinbeck by their sides, you can leave safely “Well still he can’t just kick us all out, least he could do is teleport us to that town where our friends are so we can help out there “Well you’ll have to see what he wants won’t you” She said smiling Phil, Gandalf and Debra walked in Phil holding Wilson “So chief, we got any plans moving forward or are we just sitting on our asses for a while “ Debra asked “We have two choices we can set off from here or we can stay for a while longer or we can ask Death for a ride to Springfield, what will it be” Cheif asked “We should go to that town Bruce, Bonnie the rest they may still need our help with those people” Phil spoke “No, all your friends are fine” Mother Nature made clear “That’s what death says” Debra spoke “Anyway we need to see where everyone stands, all of us as one big group, arrange a meeting” Chief ordered. ' ' In sleeping Beauty’s castle Mickey sat on his chair in the high council meeting room “So after the elections we still have our new council obviously Pete and Oswald are still members but Jack Sparrow will be taking Pooh’s place permanently but I’d like to welcome Merlin to the council he saved my life so he deserves this place here, welcome Merlin” Mickey spoke “Thank you sir it’s a pleasure to be here” He said smiling adjusting himself to the seat “Anyway moving onwards and forward the hunt for Walt and co is going on, we know a lot of disney’s liked Walt but he needs to be charged for that Horse and anyway he did kill Bart, tried to kill me so he could still get the death penalty” Mickey explained as the group nodded. Meanwhile in the cells below the castle Omar, Hellboy, 47, Neytiri and Daryl were joined by Gil and Apu “So yeah we were apart of this town it was a great place they called it Springfield, we were on a trip checking out the scenes when the Disney’s killed some of us captured us and some others and the others fled back home” Gil explained “We were heading there but we got cut off, our friends are there we think” Hellboy said “Well, I hope they made it” Apu added “Look fellas we still have the keys to get out of here, we are still waiting for the right moment but we’ll free you too when the time is right, someday this place will get attacked and that will be our time to strike” Omar spoke smiling Elsewhere Walt sat in the back of the cart being threaded along by Joey, Dipper lay asleep in front of him whilst Philip held the ropes to Joey leading him along the road, Jafar sat beside Walt eating an apple “We’ve been on this pissing road for over a week now it doesn’t seem to end” Jafar screamed out “Yeah just stay patient we should find somewhere soon” Walt said “Can I have some, I have eaten in days” Walt begged, Jafar looked at him funny “We dished this food out between us Walt, fairly this is mine” Jafar said. Walt nodded his head “I’ll steal Dipper’s instead” He said grabbing some crackers from Dipper’s bag and shovelling them in his mouth “Wow there’s a building ahead” Phillip shouted out “What” Walt said shooting up, to see a small wooden shack with a Sign on the front of it reading ‘Woody’s Bar’ they walked the horse to the wooden post outside the Bar next to it was another horse acting hostile when walt hooked Joey on “Is this horse a Disney” Walt asked “I think so I think his name is Bullseye, he’s a Pixar” Jafar informed “Good there Disney, I need a drink” Walt said bursting into the bar opening the doors “Sir...wait” Phillip warned him as he walked in faces all looked at him bluntly Little-bo-peep was sat behind the bar, behind the bar sitting on a stool was Stinky Pete, Eve, Remy sat on the bar nibbling at the cheese. On a table in the right of the room was Anton Ego, Alfredo Linguini and Charles F. Muntz on the other table sat Slinky dog, Mr and Mrs Potato head with their three adopted alien sons and Zerg. Walt walked to the bar and looked at Bo-peep straight in the eyes “Whisky please” She smiled at the man pulling out a Shotgun to him “Who the fuck do you think you are Minster” “I want a fucking drink is that too much to ask” He said slamming his hand on the bar, Charles got out of his seat walking over to Walt “Buddy, you have some balls we’ll give you that but some random fiction walks in here they are getting killed” He spoke “Good I’m a Disney then ain’t it” Walt spoke “Yeah probably but we don’t really care for random ass Disney’s see the traditional Disney’s look after each other so do the Lucas and even the Marvels but us Pixar's we just kill if there no need to us” Charles informed “Well I want a drink, I want your business” he said “See that won’t really cut it” Charles said pulling out his revolver, Walt looked at the smiling old man, he smiled back pulling a knife from under the bar he pulled it up driving it into Charles’ neck, Woody burst out from the back “What the fuck is going” He stopped as he saw Walt holding a knife stuck in charles neck “I am Walt Disney, founder of Disney, founder of all of you, I was summoned here by Mickey Mouse and now I will guide you people under my wing” he said as he let go of the knife and Charles's dead body hit the floor